


Re:Yuri --Life In The Lesbian World

by PresidentRiasGremory



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lesbian World, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentRiasGremory/pseuds/PresidentRiasGremory
Summary: Emilia is brought to an alternate universe where all girls are horny lesbians and no male species being existed by a mysterious evil magic book. What is surprising her is that in this lesbian world, girls can able to impregnate girls without being futanari girls or hermaphrodites. Will Emilia able to go back to her original world? Warning: Explicit Yuri Content!Import Work from fanfiction.net





	Re:Yuri --Life In The Lesbian World

**Chapter 1:** Emilia is in the lesbian world

 

**Part 1**

Beatrice was reading a book quietly in her library room. She flipped and continued to read a couple of pages until…then there was someone knocking on her door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She stopped reading and ruminated “ _Hmph, Subaru is coming again!_ ”, and sighed “Subaru, you can come in! If you want something from me, just make it quickly!”

“I’m not Subaru!”, a female voice called outside of Beatrice’s room.

“ER! That’s voice……”

The door suddenly got opened slowly halfway. A head popped out of it. A girl with a long beautiful silver haired, purple eyes and elf ears!  She stepped inside the room step by step very quietly to make sure not to make any noise in the library. She was wearing a purple robe and a white flower on her head as her hair accessory. Her name was Emilia! Emilia was stumbling toward Beatrice; who was sitting on a chair in front of her.

“Beatrice!”, she called as she patted her chest with a hand, “Sorry to disturb you at a time like this!”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Emilia! So, how can I help you?” Beatrice looked at the half-elf Emilia; who was observing around the library.

“Yeah, I’m quite bored! I had done with my works. I’m free now!  Do you mind if I can borrow some of your books to read?” Emilia asked softly as she tapped her chin with her index finger in a soft tone.

“Oh sure, what’s kind of books do you want to read?”

“Well, I would like read some books that are relating to MAGIC!”, Emilia clapped her hands together and looked at Beatrice with starry-eyes.

“Magic books are a little far right ahead of me!” Beatrice pointed at the direction to let Emilia know where they were located.

“Thanks!” Emilia was heading toward the direction right away that Beatrice was pointing to.

“Emilia, be sure not to damage any of the books and treat them nicely with care!”, Beatrice addled at the back of Emilia.

“Don’t need to worry about, I will treat the books nicely with care!”

Beatrice focused back on the page of the book that she was reading. Emilia had arrived at the magic book section and took few more steps until she reached at the center of the library until she saw a sign that said “ **Magic** ”. She entered the magic section, glazed at the very top left corner shelf on her right, grabbed the long ladder that was nearby and climbed up all the way to the very top.

“Let’s see if there any books that can teach me some new magic that can help people out!”, Emilia was searching the books one by one and chanted “If I do that, the people will stop seeing me as an evil witch and discriminating me!”

She read the book titles aloud “Let’s see…what we have here…. We have… **Dark Magic** ….. **Magic of Other Worlds** … **Summon Species from Other Worlds** …. **History of Magic** …..”…she paused for a moment. She immediately took the book out of the shelf slowly and looked at the front cover of the book. The book title was “Alternated World Travelling!”

“A book that was about alternated worlds! That’s sound so interesting!”, she climbed down the ladder all the way back to ground….and opened the book. She looked at the title of the first page which was describing the history between **parallel world** and **alternate world**!

Emilia took a deep breath and read aloud “Alternate worlds and parallel worlds are both hypothetical self-contained reality that co-existed with one’s own.  There isn’t just one universe, but there are many of them.  **Parallel Worlds** are universes that have the same situations and same choices as that occurring in our original world, but only have having a minor and few unexpected events happened., so it makes their universes differ from another!”

She had pause reading for a few second and then continued reading “ **Alternate Worlds** are pretty similar to Parallel Worlds, the only difference about them is that their worlds are having “ **what-if** ” **scenarios** occurring or being altered by different unexpected events or circumstances such as time traveling that caused a big impact! However, every one is saying they are just a superstition and don’t believe that they existed since nobody has any evidence to prove it!”

Emilia read a few more pages about the history of the multi-verse and finally reached to the sub-topic that taught her the spell about how to travel to a different world “In order to go to that alternate world, please chanted the this following magical sentence while holding this magical book of ours…….., “, she looked down at the given description of the middle of the page and the fonts were quite big which said….

- **I.. (your name)…,  would like to go that (name of the alternate world)!**

“That is one simple chanting! All I have to say my name and the world’s name that are in the two empty blanks!”, Emilia smiled and then chanted “I… **Emilia** ….would like to go that…..”

Before Emilia could finish her magical chanting….. a sudden quake in the entire library just trembled in a violent way. The books on the left shelf that was next to Emilia were all falling off the shelves and dropping onto the ground due to a great shake. A book fell in right front of her which distracted her concentration.

She looked away from the book that she was reading and read aloud the title of book that was fallen in front of her “ **Horny Lesbians!** ”.  The book that Emilia was holding was emitting in some very strongly weird blue light.

Emilia gasped with widen eyes and squeezed her eyes shut quickly right after that “OH NO!””

SSSUUUCKKK!

“MUAH HA HA!” , an evil laugh was heard for no reason.

The book sucked and swallowed Emilia whole in a second…….and her scream was loudly heard!  

The book itself was closed immediately with a loud thump, levitated in the air around sixty centimeters, enveloped in light and vanished off in a ZIP!

Emilia entered the world of darkness after she swallowed by the book, everything around her was nothing, but a void. She kept falling and falling down for few more seconds. Just then a huge white hole appeared beneath her was about ten meters away! She was falling straight down to it and lost her conscious in the midway of her falling.

~Back at Beatrice’s Library~~

“EMILIA!!!” Beatrice ran to the location where she heard Emilia’s scream. She looked at the whole pile of books that fallen onto the ground, “Oh my, I can’t believe there is an erotic book section of the left side of the magic book section.,” she narrowed her eyebrows as she observed around the library and how messy the place had gotten after the quake, “Why there is a quake all of sudden!?,” she muttered to herself curiously as a question mark popped out on top of her head.

How Beatrice saw how messy her library had gotten that made her forgot Emilia for a while.

Outside of the library room, the next room on the left side to it was the kitchen. A brown smoke was coming out of the small gap of the opening door of the room. The girl with a medium length pink haired covered her left eyes and wearing a maid outfit was running in the hallway of the mansion. She ran to the kitchen room and opened the door with a loud bang “What’s with that quake…..?

A cloud of brown smoke was slowly to clear up; the two dark figures slowly became visible. As the smoke was cleared away, Subaru and Rem were coughing with their eyes shut.

“Geez!! I messed up with the apple pie!!” Subaru scratched his head with both hands as he saw the burnt apple pie on the long wooden table in front of him.

“Subaru, you should be more careful! You caused an explosion that created a huge quake!” Rem looked at Subaru with a disappointed while putting of her hands on her waist.

“Subaru, you should be more cautious when you are cooking!” Ram was warning and scolding Subaru at the same time.

“I’m so sorry, Ram!” Subaru bowed his upper body politely as he apologized to the pinked hair maid.

**Part 2**

Emilia started to regain her conscious and her body began to stir. Her head got hurt so badly, she must have hit her head! Before she opened her eyes, she heard two female voices that sounded very familiar.

“Do you think Lady Emilia will be alright, Rem?”

“I think Lady Emilia will be alright, Onee-chan!”

 “Er?”, Emilia opened eyes and her vision became very clear to see who were in front of her.

Rem and Ram were looked at Emilia with worried looks. Soon, they both smiled and both of their spread out palm were touching against each other and twirled around in circles about five times “Hip Hip, Hooray….our Lady Emilia is AlRIGHT!”

“Rem and Ram?” Emilia asked softly as she sat up quickly, perceived that she was on the bed and covered with a bed sheet. “What had happened?”

“Lady Emilia!” Rem stopped twirling with Ram in circles and walked slowly toward to the front of the bed that Emilia was on, “I’m glad you are alright and awake! Thirty minutes ago, Onee-chan and I had found you collapsed in the hallway of our mansion. We are BOTH so worried something bad might have happened to you!”

“Oh, I see! I was collapsed in the hallway!” Emilia putted a hand on her forehand with a gentle touch to calm down her headache and then asked “Come to think of it! Rem, are you going to go back to the kitchen and teach Subaru more about cooking?”

“Teach Subaru about cooking?” Rem twisted her head aside and glanced at Ram for a second. Then she looked back at Emilia and then she inquired “May I ask who is Subaru?”

“Rem, will you stop joking around! Subaru is the boy that you are serving!” Emilia replied as she disbelieved Rem.

“Er, someone named Subaru? We don’t have anyone named Subaru in our mansion and the one that I and Onee-chan serving under is you, Lady Emilia!”

“Rem is right! My little sister and I have no idea about a gentleman with that name. Did you hit your head so badly or something?” Ram bowed her upper body while narrowing her eyebrows.

“WHAT!!” Emilia’s eyes went wide as she gasped.

“Heh, Lady Emilia!”, Ram climbed onto the bed and grabbed Emilia’s right and brought it toward her own chest to touch her right breast “Forget about it. Let’s do some naughty things with each other like usual.”

“NAUGHTY THINGS!? What are you talking about, RAM?” Emilia was shocked at what she just heard!

“HUH! .” Ram looked back at the blue-haired maid behind her quickly, “Rem, I think something is wrong with Lady Emilia, she isn’t like her usual self!”

“What do you think we should do, Onee-chan? Emilia probably has amnesia!”, Rem covered her mouth with a hand and gave her older sister a sorrowful expression.

“I guess we think do the something that Emilia really loves. If we do that, she might regain her memories and remember who she is!”

Emilia had no ideas what the twins were talking about! She did not know what they mean by “NAUGHTY THINGS” that they spoke of. They were talking and acting very weird.

 

~ **Sex scene 1** ~

“Don’t WORRY, Emilia.” Ram sat up and unbuttoned her top maid shirt down to her under breasts. Her exposed breasts were shown and jiggled. She moved toward Emilia.

“Ram, what are you….”

SMOOCH!

Emilia’s line was cut off when Ram pressed her lip against hers. Ram was kissing her. She felt her hot tongue was exploring her cavernous mouth. Emilia was very confused at her suddenly unmotivated act.

Soon, Rem jumped onto the bed and sat behind Emilia. Her hands reached in front of Emilia’s purple robe and undid her buttons one by one. As soon the button on Emilia’s robe was undid by the blue-haired maid and pulled down all the way to her waist. Emilia’s exposed skins and breasts on her upper body were shown.

SMOOCH! SMOOCH!

Lesbian kissing erotic sound was being heard. Ram’s tongue was exploring the corners of Emilia’s mouth. Her right hand was running down on her beautiful slender and curvy back. As for her left hand, she fondled her right breast. Soon Ram ejected her tongue out of Emilia’s mouth and began to give her right areole a sharp lick and made sure her tongue did not touch her pinky nipple.

Rem; who was on Emilia’s back was whispering to her Lady “Lady Emilia. You love these naughty lesbian things. You always ask us to do something perverted stuff with you!”, she said in a seductive voice and gave Emilia a lusty horny lick on her right earlobe and cupped her left breast with her left hand.

Emilia was moaning as she felt the pleasure that the twins were giving her “I feel so good!”…..she paused herself for a while and cogitated “ _WAIT A MINUTE!! I’m Not a LESBIAN!!! What are Rem and Ram doing?_ ”

Ram stopped teasing Emilia with her tongue and leaned back. Her hands both reached the robe on Emilia’s waist that was pulled halfway through. She tugged her robe all the way down to her feet and tossed it onto the ground! She took of her socks as well.

Emilia was fully naked. Ram was drooling and her drools were dripping down on the right side of her mouth as she looked at the sexy half-elf girl in front of her “You are so sexy, Emilia! I will arouse you more!”, she removed the rest of her own clothing! She was now naked and whispered to her 

“You love to see pretty and cute girls being naked or doing sexy poses and seducing them to have a hot lesbian sex with you!”

“Er, WHAT….I….never…”, Emilia suddenly stayed silence and had a flashback of what happened in the Beatrice’s library and picked up the book that was about the Alternate World Traveling “ _Could I have been sent to an alternated universe?”_

“You are such a perverted lesbian!” Rem said as she let go of Emilia to let her older sister Ram to fuck her!

“I’m digging in!” Ram licked in her lip in lust and made Emilia lay down in supine position. She assaulted her pussy. She shoved her tongue deep inside her made some sloshing noises as she licked her inner walls.

Emilia was blushing and her face was going reddish as she felt the pink-haired beauty’s hot flesh of meat was devouring her inner walls. She let out an erotic moan. Ram putted her hands on Emilia’s outer thighs and squeezed them tightly. She shoved her head forward and backward few times as she tasting her pussy. Later, she switched from soft licking to intense sucking. She sucked and sucked.

Emilia was covering her own mouth so she won’t let out any more moans out and trying to hold them back. Ram saw what Emilia was doing. She slid her right hand to her vulva area and inserted a finger inside her vagina. She thrust in and out at a slow pace. Emilia was tensed and shrieked as she felt Ram’s index finger was inside.

The silver-haired half-elf beauty was getting aroused and ruminated “ _For some reason, my body is getting hotter._ “, her body was in heat as she started to sweat! Ram was increasing her thrusting and licking pace to drive Emilia intense. She wanted her to cum and squirted some hot gooey juices out on her face. She wanted her lovely nectars sand swallowed them into her hot throat! Emilia reached to her limited, her hot cum was squirting out of her vagina. Her pussy juices ended up sputtering and splashing over Ram’s face.

Ram loved the sweet aroma of her hot juices and lapped them out. Emilia’s nectars tasted like some hot melting cheese. She shoved her head out of Emilia’s vulva and her fingers were coated by pussy juices.  She crawled on top of Emilia and brought her fingers close to Emilia to feed her the nectars. Emilia sucked her own nectars and her tongue was swirling on the small gap between the index and middle finger of Ram. She was really freaking loving the taste of it.

Ram leaned her head towards to Emilia and gave her a quick kiss. She turned around and did a 69 position with Emilia. Her pussy was hovering above her. Emilia was muttering to own herself _“It seems like there is the other me in this world. She is probably a perverted lesbian girl. Ram and Rem in this world have mistaken me as their Emilia.”_

“What’s wrong, my Lady!” Ram asked.

“ _Uh..oh! I think I should investigate about this alternate world that I’m in! If this Rem and Ram figured that I’m not the Emilia of their world, who would know what they might do to me?_ ”, Emilia tapped her chin and came up with a conclusion “ _I think I have to act like their Emilia. All I have to do is behave like a perverted lesbian and do naughty stuffs with Ram and Rem!_ ” and then she responded to Ram’s question and leered at her “Nothing is wrong!”

Emilia formed a U-shaped with her tongue and plunged her tongue into Ram’s opening! Ram’s hip immediately jolted up when she felt the half-elf’s tongue was violently thrusting inside hers “It feel so GOOD, my LADY!!”

Rem was watching her older sister and her Lady were rubbing their hot heated bodies against each other and double tonguing each other in an erotic way. She was so horny and aroused at the wonderful 69 position Sapphic scene in front of her. She putted a hand on her crotch and masturbated herself. Her pussy was so wet!

Ram let out a hot breath and a deep red blush. She was eating Emilia’s vagina out more violently. Emilia shrieked as she felt how Ram was going roughly on her. She increased the pace of her tongue inside. Ram just moaned as she felt the intense feeling of Emilia’s licking inside her inner walls. She yelped as she enjoyed the sexually pleasure that Emilia gave her and made her lust toward her increased by ten folds “YES! YES! DEEPER AND FASTER! DON’T STOP!!”, she squeaked so loud.

“Who said I will STOP IT!! I want to hear you SCREAM! Your cute moans are really turning me on. It is making me want to fuck you even more, babe” Emilia smirked very lewdly as she complied the pink-haired maid’s wish.

“YES!! It FEELS SO GODDDAMN GOOD!” Ram let out a high pitched cry of hers, “I’M GOING TO CUMMING!!”, she felt so blissful and burst into tears of joy.

“HEH! You are FINALLY going TO CUM!! You will cum before me!!” Emilia gave Ram a mischievous evilly smiled like a devil.

Ram did not want to cum and try to hold back her pussy juices from exploding! Emilia was disappointed when she saw this and then her current facial expression switched to a perverted look. She inserted two fingers inside Ram’s anus…thrust them deep inside hers inside and out rapidly like at a speed of man’s dick… “You are so a NAUGHTY girl….trying to resist from cumming.”

Emilia used her slender and smooth free hand to grope one of Ram’s buttocks. She felt there were so many gooey sweats. Ram was sweating a lot.

“AAAHHH!!!!” Ram could not hold it back anymore. Her pussy juices exploded and splattered over Emilia’s face. Most of her juices went inside of the sliver-haired beauty’s throat. Emilia lapped the nectars and gulped them down greedily!

“Hmph, Onee-chan!?”, Rem gave her older sister a sexually-excited hungry face. Ram saw how badly Rem was in heat and then looked down at her body. Rem was fully naked and her pussy was freaking too wet.

“I can’t take my eyes of this wonderful Sapphic scene. I want to join in.”, Rem replied to her sister and gave Emilia a dreamy look “MY LADY, let’s have a hot sex!!!”, a huge red blush was spreading over her face and let out a hot breath. She grabbed Emilia’s left hand to put on her left breast to feel her hearting beat “My heart is racing faster and faster! It began to palpitate!”

Emilia could feel the blue-haired maid’s heart was beating so rapidly and knew how badly that Rem wanted her. Rem gave Emilia with a sorrowed expression and was about to burst into the tears “It is not fair that you are only having lesbian sex with my older sister more often than me! I want to taste more of your beautiful luscious body! I can’t hold back my feeling for you any longer! Do you KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!?”, she whined as she added more stronger feelings to her own words as she confessed her true feelings to Emilia!

“So, what’s about it? Rem, I LOVE Emilia more than YOU!”, Ram glared at her little sister Rem.

“I won’t hand my beloved Emilia over to a person like you! I’m more suitable to be her lover!!”, Rem used her index finger to point at Ram with a jealousy face.

“LOL! Emilia is a type of a girl who wants a lesbian harem that is full of cute and beautiful girls. You and I are part of her candidates.”, Ram was mocking her sister.

“OH YEAH!!! I don’t mind Emilia is having a lesbian harem or she has a hot sex with multiple girls! As long as I can make love with her, I will be so blissful!!”

“ _The ME in this world has a harem_?” Emilia was wondering to herself and tapped her chin with a finger “ _I wonder who the other girls are?”_

_~_ **Sex Scene 2** _~_

Rem pushed her sister Ram off Emilia; who was sitting on top of her in 69 positions and leaned her body down at brought her face closer to her and putted her hands on her cheeks! She could not hold back her lesbian thirst and hunger. Her lust toward Emilia was too strong. She ran her thumbs to touch her smooth skins. Ram gave Emilia a quick kiss and plunged her tongue inside her. Her tongue was wrestling with hers. Rem broke the kiss and started kissing and licking Emilia slender neck. She worked all the way down to her collarbones. Emilia held the bed sheets tightly as she felt Rem kissing every inch of her neck and her collarbone. Just then Rem shifted from kissing to licking. Ram moved down to the silver-haired girl’s right breast and licked her areole in circles to make sure not to touch her nipple.

Emilia’s eyes were widened and her wide mouth was opened in surprise. A strand of saliva was seen inside her mouth.

“Look at you, Emilia!!” Rem gave Emila a lecherous smile and gave her a quick sensuous sharp lick on the hardened nub of her nipple “Your nipple is so GOD DAMN hard..you are really enjoying this!”

“NO, I’m not enjoying this!” Emilia replied as she shook her head.

“ARA..Araa!! Have you really lost so much of your memories after you hit your head, my dear lady!  I can tell you are lying to me. Just spare me your lies. You don’t want me to tell me the truth! I know you like this!”

“But…I,….” Emilia was able to say something, but Rem interrupted her line.

“If I fuck you even more, I’m pretty sure you will regain your memory and remember who you really are!! Go back to your carnivore side!”, Rem goggled at Emilia’s sexy body like a horny deprived lesbian dog.

“But..but…”

“No..more but!!!!” Rem grew a little impatience and immediately sucked Emilia’s nipple gently like a horny girl… “Give me your delicious breast milk!”.

“Oh…Yes! YYES!”

“I will make you enjoy this even more!” Rem let out a hot breath and slithered her hand into Emilia’s wet groin. She was putting her whole right hand inside. Emilia’s moaning was increasing in volume and her body was getting sweatier, a large amount of sweats were coming outside of her body! Rem’s whole right hand was penetrated through her vaginal entrance.  She was fisting the half-elf girl alive to make her to scream in the top of her lungs. She was kindled by her lovely moan and curled up her fingers inside of her hot cave and scratched the meat of her inner walls with her fingernails.

Emilia was jiggled her body from side to side as she enjoyed the sensation and the pleasure that the blue-haired gave her “Oh no!! My breast milks are going to come out if you continuing nibbling and sucking my breast like that, Rem!”,

“I will be happy if that happen!” Rem was too preoccupied by sucking and nibbling her Emilia’s pinky nipple without making eye contacts with her and fondled her left breast so fast. She wanted to show her that she was more skillful at lovemaking than her older sister Ram. She moved her to her left breast and gave the second nipple the same sexual treatment as the first.

“AAAHHHH!!!!” Emilia screamed and her breast milks were shot out from her nipples. The breast milk from left nipple was squirting out and splattering over Rem’s face.  Rem drank up all Emilia’s breast milk from the right nipple right away and greedily. She then sat up quickly.

“Emilia, your breast milks are so freaking delicious! I also love how some of your milks are sticking all over my face.”

Emilia looked at Rem with half-closed eyes as she felt the thrusting hand that was proceeding on her pussy! Her large amount of fluids was dripping down on her pussy.  Some of her pussy juice overflowed over the bed sheet…leaving a small puddle of hot fluid!

The sweats rolled and ran down Rem’s body. Rem’s groin had gotten so wet. Rem grinned at Emilia, ran a hand on her long silky silver of her lover and sat on top of Emilia’s abdomen and used her wet vagina to rub against it up and down…”My lady…when you get drenched in your own sweats..it somehow make you even much hotter.”, she demurely hold a hand in front of her mouth and giggled.

Rem ran a hand on the small puddle of Emilia’s hot fluids on the bed sheet and brought her hand back to her mouth. She cleaned up her hand by licking them off and winked an eye at Emilia as a hearted-shape like a symbol came out of it.

Ram was flustered as she saw Rem was having a wonderful Sapphic time with her Emilia. She rushed into the scene and sat on top of Emilia’s face in anterior view. She shoved her wet cunt into Emilia’s face. Emilia felt the Ram’s dripping fluids were going into her mouth. The naughty Ram must have held back her squirting badly. So, there was so much amount of nectars was gushing out. The fluids were being gulping down to the hot throat of the half-elf. Erotic swallow noises were being heard. This made Emilia’s face got coated by Ram’s hot gooey fluids when her mouth got overflowed.

Ram was rocking and grinding her hip against Emilia’s face. More of her incoming fluids kept going down into Emilia’s mouth. Emilia’s mouth was too overflowing by the pinked-haired maid girl’s juices. The juices were running down and rolling down to her neck, collarbones, her breasts and her navel.

Rem saw her older sister’s fluids were coming down all the way to the spot where she was rubbing her pussy against Emilia. Emilia felt her body was covered by Ram’s gooey fluids and the fluids started to get mixed with her sweats. This caused her body to become stickier and a little slippery. The twins did not care about, they found Emilia’s body had gotten much sexier when she drenched in sweats and covered by so much delicious pussy juices. They had gotten more turned on their usual.

Rem stopped rubbing Emilia’s abdomen and moved her wet cavern to her clit. Her pussy was rubbing against hers. She let out couple of gasps and hot breaths “Yes, the feelings of Emilia’s clit was so FANTASTIC!”

“AAAAHHHHHHH!” Emilia screamed.

**Part 3**

Emilia was walking in town fully dressed in her robe and had the eyes of a dead fish. She was muttering to herself “ _I can’t believe it; I had a lesbian sex with Ram and Rem!! Why something like this is happening?_ ”

She was able to escape having the ongoing sex from the twins by telling them that she had to go the bathroom. She succeeded in escaping and was able to fool them. She walking in town very nervously 

“ _I have to find a way to leave this world and go back to my original world. But how am I’m going to go back? I can’t back to my mansion now since the two lusty twins will do hardcore lesbian stuffs with me again!”_

“Oh, hell yeah!! So many beautiful and girls are walking in the street. This is a lucky day for me!” a familiar female voiced chanted.

“ER!” Emilia snapped her sense back into reality as she heard a familiar voice. She looked at the direction to see where the voice was coming from.

A few meters away, there was another Emilia leered at the girls with hearted-eyes and her hands were clapped together. She was staring at the butts and the bouncing breasts of girls; who were walking passed her on the street. She was drooling and licking her lip in lust.

Emilia was shocked as she saw the other Emilia. The Other Emilia’s appearance was so similar and she looked so much exactly like her. Yeah, she was Emilia of this alternate world. Her personality was so much different from her; she was a big pervert and a lesbian womanizer.

“OH my!!!…..What a hot babe!?”… the other Emilia wrapped her hands around a random hot chick nearby at an apple stall and groped her nice rounder and curvy body “Let’s do some naughty adult stuff with each other. “

“YIke! A Pervert! GUARDS……HELP!” the girl screamed.

The two guards came into the scene and ran toward to the Lesbo Emilia! They were female guards. 

The Lesbo Emilia spread her hands wide open toward them “This is a HEAVEN! More beautiful ladies!”

“It is you again, Emilia the Lesbo Half-Elf! We will catch you this time” , the first female guard pulled her out sword from her sheath, clenched her teeth and glared at her while her body was emitting  angry red aura.

“You are not going to get away with this”, the second female guard exclaimed as she took out her magic rope and tried to wrap her with a loop to catch her.

The Lesbo Emilia turned backward and scurried off the scene with two guards chasing after her. She was so happy that she stretched her hands into the air and skipped around town. The normal Emilia covered her reddish face and felt how embarrassing about her altered self in this world behave!

Soon, she uncovered her face with her hands. She noticed something was very strange. Everyone in the street and the owners of the stalls were all girls. There weren’t any males in sight! She observed her surrounding and there were so many lesbian couples everywhere. The lesbian couples were being flirty and lovey-dovey with each other.

“What’s in the name of the world?”, she saw a lesbian couple straight ahead of her and ran toward them to ask them a question “Where are boys/males at?”

The lesbian couple tilted their heads aside as they were confused about what Emilia was asking “BOYS or Males!? What are they? We never heard of them!”

The lesbian couple called out to other lesbian couples “Anyone know what are boys or males?”

“Sorry! We have no idea what males or boys are!”, the lesbian couples responded  to the couple and walked away.

“That’s weird!”. Emilia looked down and discerned that one of the girl of the couple in front of her had a big tummy, she was pregnant….she was so astonished “You have a baby!! How is that possible you have a baby without males?”

“What are you talking about? This girl is my wife and she is about to give birth to my baby!”, the girl said; who was on standing on the left and was the girl’s lesbian lover.

“That is impossible! Girls can’t impregnate girls!”

“What!? You are weird, lady! Girls are able to impregnate girls by tribadism. Of course, it is possible!”

“Tribadism? What does that mean?”

“You are KIDDING, right?”, the pregnant woman’s eyes were widen open and she gasped with a great shock.

“Tribadism is defined as a scissoring position. You know girls rub their vulvas against her lesbian partner’s bodies for sexual stimulation… female to female genital contact!”, the girl’s lover whispered to Emilia’s right ear quietly as she replied.

“Oh! Does this mean there are hermaphrodites or futanari girls or something like that?” Emilia exclaimed.

“What’s a hermaphrodite and a futanari?”, the pregnant women asked curiously.

“Never mind about it… just forget about it!” Emilia replied.

The lesbian couple walked away after they replied to Emilia’s question. Emilia putted her hands on her cheeks and ruminated very loudly with a very shocked expression “ _In this world, there are no male species and all species are all girls. All girls in this world are all lesbians! Girls are able to impregnate Girls WITHOUT being a futanari! You got to be KIDDING ME!?_ ”

**~Back at the Original World~**

 “Phew, that was lot of works to clean this library up!!, Beatrice wiped off her sweats on her forehead as she watched Subaru, Ram and Rem were helping her to clean up and putted the books back on the shelves “Now…the only sections left to clean up are magic and erotic!”, she walked to the center that was between magic and erotic section.  She sighed heavily ”So much mess!”

~ **Back at the Lesbian World** ~

Emilia named this alternate world the “Lesbian World” because all the girls in this world were all lesbians! There were also no furry beings in this world as well, all the people that she saw were all human-like and with human-bodies.

She still observing around the town and felt the whole environment was filled very strange feelings due to no existence of males.  Just then she saw a woman; who seemed was so familiar and stood in front of the café entrance. She was a petite woman with blue green eyes and long wavy purple hairs that reached all the way to her hip. She wore a long white dress with a fur hat and a scarf.

Emilia remembered who that woman was.  Her name was Anastasia Hoshin. Anastasia was calling out to someone…..”Come on, you two!”

Two women existed out of the café. The first woman had ambers and long dark green hair that reached to her neck. She was Crusch Karsten and the head of the Karsten House. The other woman had long red twin-tails hair reached to her hip. A small portion of her hair was tied into twin tails with hair ornaments that had a peach-like looking.

Emilia did not recognize the other girl who was with Anastasia and Crusch. She was wondering who she was.

“Thearesia and Crusch, what is taking you two so long!”, Anastasia gave them a confused look.

“DID SHE JUST SAID that Girl is **Thearesia**!!!”, Emilia could not believe what she just heard…she was extremely shock.

The other woman was Thearesia Von Astrea. She was a master swordswoman and the wife of Wilhelm. According to the rumor that Emilia heard in her world, she was killed by the White Whale around to 30 to 40 years ago. She was a very famous talented master swordswoman.

Thearesia was so young and such a beauty. Was she born in a different time, obtained eternal youth or something like that in this Lesbian World?

“Thearesia!! You still have a lot of girls going wild over you!!” Anastasia turned her head from Crusch to the master swordswoman.

“Yes, the girls are flirting with me and asking me to marry them!”

“Of course, they are! You defeated the White Whale; who was a terrifying demon beast and one of the Three Great Beasts that brought so much disastrous to humanity, made them living in fear and not able to live in peace! You ended the White Whale five years ago with your mighty sword in a FINAL BLOW! You are so brave and a great commander. You leaded your forces and other allied with other forces well to take down the White Whale!” Crusch praised Thearesia.

“Tee hee!” Thearesia was rubbing the back of her head.

“You are very talented! You were only 18 years old five years ago when fighting against the White Whale! Not only that, you killed the last two remaining of Great Demon Beasts;  Oousagi  and Kurohebi!” Anastasia added and clapped her hands together.

Emilia had heard everything the conversations of the three women. The three Great Demon Beasts were wiped out by Theareasia and her forces…it was very hard for her to believe!

“It’s Thearesia!!”, one of the girls in the street screamed as she noticed Thearesia and pointed out.

“It is REALLY HER! Our SAVIOR!”, another girl yelled.

“OH NO!! I forgot to disguise myself! I left my mask and hat at the café!”

“THEARESIA!!!” , so many girls and women gathered around and ran toward Thearesia, Crusch and Anastasia, “MARRY US….take us as your brides and have our children!”

“RUN FOR IT!”, Crusch shouted out.

It was too late for the three women to run. They were surrounded by a flock of girls and women under three seconds. The ladies were going too wild and glanced at Thearesia with hearted-eyes.

“Thearesia, you are so beautiful as always!”, a short browned hair girl bend forward toward Thearesia and fondled her breasts, “Let’s have a hot sex together. I will make you feel good.”

The two girls from the back clang to Thearesia and ran their smooth slender hands on her outer thighs “Please bear our children!”

Emilia was very curious about it, how in the name of the world those girls can impregnate girls in this world.  They did not have male genitals nor were not futanari girls. There were no such things as those. How will their offspring are going to address their parents since they have two mothers.  This Lesbian World is such so MYSTERIOUS and quite INTERESTING!

“Er? I can’t do that! I have someone that I love!” Thearesia exclaimed.

“WHAT…..there is a PERSON that you love! Who is that?”, a girl was exasperated as she retorted in a jealousy tone.

“Well….that’s….”, before Thearesia could replied, she got picked up by Crusch; who carried her like a princess. Crusch and Anastasia jumped up high very in the air. They drifted through the air and passed through the crowd of girls. Crusch landed onto the ground and scurried off along with Thearesia and Anastasia.

**Part 4**

Emilia chased after the three women and followed where they were going without letting them noticing her! When she reached to a big alley, she saw that they were breathing heavily. Emilia was hiding in the corner of the alley.

“Well, I guess we lost them!! They will never find us!” Anastasia alleged.

“Let’s me down, Crusch!”, Thearesia  gazed at Crusch with a hushed tone.

“Okay!” Crusch putted the swordswoman down.

“So, Thearesia! Who is this person that you love?”, Anastasia inquired.

“She is Emilia! I have fallen in love with her.”

“Emilia?”, Crusch and Anastasia stared at her, “What do you know, we love Emilia too!”

“Seriously?” Thearesia was surprised.

“Yeah… we do!”

“Crusch and Thearesia!, I saw an abandoned house right over there!”, Anastasia pointed at the house that was right across her.

“I see! Let’s take a rest inside!” Crusch marched toward the abandoned house with the two women. She opened the door, peeked through it and took a quick peek inside. There was no one inside. It was one big house.

The three women entered the house to explore it. They decided to stay inside and take a rest in until the women and girls in the town gave up on searching for Thearesia. After they went inside and locked the door so no one can go in.

Emilia walked up to the front of the door and turned the door knob. The door was locked! Emilia was curious about what the three women were up to. She explored all around outside of the abandoned house to look for another way to get inside other than the front door. Later, she looked up. She looked up and saw a small window that was above two meters above her. She grabbed the huge crate that was nearby and moved it toward to the position where the window was located. She climbed up the crate and crawled inside the window. She went inside the house and her feet were landed onto the ground. She was in the kitchen. She could hear the Thearesia and the girls’ voices were in the next room. She tip-toe right up to the living room.

Thearesia, Crusch and Anastasia were chatting inside the living room and did not know that Emilia was spying and eavesdropping on them from the kitchen door way that was five meters away. The living room was so tidy and clean. It seemed this house did not seem to be abandoned for too long..maybe around one to two weeks ago.

“Crusch, I’m thinking about having sex with Emilia! I’m a newbie at sex and I do not know anything about lovemaking! Can you teach me?” Thearesia asked in a shy tone and with a blushed expression on her face. She was sitting on the sofa and gave the two women a confused look; who were sitting on the ground.

“Oh sure, we don’t mind about it! Anastasia and I have some experience about love making. We are practicing having lesbian sex with each other very often.”

“Wait… since you two are lovemaking with each other! I don’t think Emilia might be too happy about this! You two are both candidates of her lesbian harem. Won’t that be cheating on her?”

“No! We showed Emilia our lesbian sex session couple of times. She is quite passive about this and really enjoys our hot show! She says the more we practice, the better we get and in that way she can feel more wonderful sexual pleasures from us! She loves the way how we improve when we do threesome with her!”

 

~ **Sex scene 3** ~

Crusch pulled Anastasia’s shirt up and Anastasia’s bare breasts were exposed. She fondled her breasts and dived her tongue her mouth. She was sliding against her saliva-coated wall. Anastasia giggled and blinked her eyes as she felt her partner’s tongue was exploring every corner of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around the green-haired beauty to pull her head much closer to her so her tongue could dive much deeper into hers.

Crusch and Anastasia broke the kiss. Crusch removed Anastasia’s fur hat and tossed it aside and unbuttoned the long purple-haired woman’s white dress. As soon Anastasia’s shirt was undone by Crusch, more of her skins were being exposed. Crusch made sure Anastasia’s white dress did not fall onto the ground, let out a sing-song tone and winked at her beloved partner as a heart-shaped like symbol came out her left eye.

Anastasia grabbed Crusch’s shoulders and moved her hands to her shirt. She pulled her shirt up and threw her shirt away. Crusch ended up being shirtless and she was half-naked. Anastasia rubbed her breasts against Crusch and nibbled her slender neck.  She soon sucked and licked her out. Crusch was blissful as she felt the wonderful combination pleasures of the purple-haired woman.

She removed the Anastasia’s unbutton long dress and let it fell. Anastasia’s beautiful slender luscious body was shown. Anastasia raised he legs so Crusch could pull her dress off. Her dress was tugged on the way down to her bare feet and tossed away after three seconds had passed. Her crevice was seen.

“Crusch, let’s me get your lower half clothes off!” Anastasia whispered to Crusch and got rid of her lower half’s clothing.

Emilia gasped at the scene and cogitated “ _What are those two are thinking? Teaching and showing naughty things to a pure girl like Thearesia like that?_ ”

“So, this is what sex look like.” Thearesia was eyeing at the Sapphic scene between Crusch and Anastasia!

“Yeah! Let’s us teach you of lesbian sexual activities and positions! Watch us closely!” Crusch exclaimed.

“I got it! I will do my best to learn how to do lovemaking by watching you girls!” Thearesia clenched both of her hands into fists as she nodded.

“This is a **Doggy Style**!  It meant a person crotch on all fours and her partner gives her an oral sex from behind and below. It can be in the front too!”  Anastasia crotched on all fours and Crusch moved to her body closer to her.

Crusch low her upper body down and assaulted Anastasia from behind with her tongue. Anastasia’s bare butt was facing toward Crusch. Crusch’s tongue was thrust into the purple-haired girl’s pussy, 

“ **Oral Sex** is described as using the tongue, lip or teeth to stimulate her vagina, vulva, clitoris and other vulva parts!”

“Yes, yes! Crusch is performing cunnilingus on me. Her tongue is stimulating my HYMEN! I feel to be A LUCKY GIRL on Earth!”, Anastasia screamed joyful as a strand of saliva was seen.

Crusch loved the aroma and the sweet scent of Anastasia. Her lesbian hunger and lust toward her was growing stronger. She wanted to taste more and more of her hot vagina. Her tongue touched her labia minora, vestibule and urethral opening.

“DON’T STOP, Crusch! Make it more intense. I WANT MORE pleasures from your talent tongue!” Anastasia shivered and moaned.

Crusch had heard these wonderful delicious words from Anastasia. This was making her want her more. She sucked and kissed her beloved urethral opening. She ran her right fingers on her glans and prepuce of clitoris. She used her left hand fingers to touch her perineal body and her labia majora!

“AH! AH! I FREAKING LOVE IT!”

“Anastasia, I can make this more enjoyable for you!” Crusch licked her lip in lust and the eyes of a yandere girl!

“OH REALLY! HOW?”

“THIS!!” Crusch leaned her body in supine position and lying on the ground. Anastasia’s beautiful crevice was hovering above her. She was proceeding on giving her cunnilingus from below. This felt so fantastic for the purple-haired woman to handle.

Crusch was double-fingering inside Anastasia as she eating out as the same time. Anastasia’s hip just jolted up and down. She looked up toward the ceiling of the house as she felt the wonderful pleasures that the dark green-haired beauty was giving her…”So HOT!”, her juices were squirting out into Crusch’ face.

“This is **Face-Sitting**.” Anastasia immediately sat up and sat down on her partner’s face in anterior position. Before Crusch could finish lapping all Anastasia’s female ejaculates, she stopped what she was doing right away as Anastasia; who suddenly shoved her vagina into her mouth impatiently. She just gulped down Anastasia’s remaining delicious fluid in one go.

“In this position, I have the advantage in control of my body while my partner can auto-stimulate ME.”, Anastasia was rocking her clit against Crusch’s mouth with a hot red blush spreading on her face as she eyeing Thearesia; who was watching them.

Crusch was nibbling Anastasia’s clit and erotic noises were being heard loudly. Emilia’s eyes went widen as she was watching the ongoing Sapphic scene in the living scene from the kitchen and a hot stream was coming out of her head…” _You two, don’t teach some naughty stuffs to a pure girl like Thearesia._ ”.. she looked down at ground before eyeing at Thearesia…she muttered to herself sadly “ _Thearesia, don’t go down to the dark path of lesbianism_.”

Emilia looked at Thearesia right away; who was sitting on the sofa. Thearesia was amazed at the Sapphic scene with heart-eyes and drooled “I can see why our Emilia loves this. Girls, your lovemaking skills were so wonderful. It is a totally a turn-on!”

“YES!! YES!” Anastasia licked her lip in lust as some drool were dripping down on the right side of her mouth and dropped on the way down on Crusch’s stomach as her Crusch proceeding on munching her crevice alive. More of her drooling was dripping down. Crusch’s abdomen was saturated by her drools. Anastasia was breaking down in sweats.

Crusch was stroking Anastasia’s inner thighs. Anastasia’s pussy needed more intense sexual desires and she was getting disappointed, “Not enough…I need more FUCKING!”

Crusch still did not satisfy her enough. She knew what to do….she gave Anastasia flicked licking on her urethral opening. This made Anastasia moaned deeply and improved her mood. Crusch moved her tongue to her glans and prepuce of clitoris, her tongue was swirling them.

Antastasia screamed in ecstasy. The feeling on getting pleasure on her glans and prepuce of her clitoris were amazing…..and made her had a powerful orgasm. A gush of juices just got pour over on the green haired face. She got off her and bent her knees down and faced at her partner. She leered at her in a sensual tone “My dear sweet Crusch…looked how wet your face was…covered by my hot cumming.”, she saw her own juices went running down from her face, down to her collarbones and her breasts.

“ANASTASIA!”, a hot red blush was spreading over Crusch’s face…”My body is boiling in great HEAT. Give me some lusts. Please, clean me up!”

“Tee hee. I see….you was holding back your lust and cumming toward me!”, Anastasia tapped Crusch’s chin and winked her right eye. She gave a quick kiss and ran her tongue on her cheeks, down all the way the left sideway of her neck, reached the front of the neck, then her chin and right back to bottom of her lip. She loved the softness of her skins.

“Oh, Anastasia…..”, Crusch squealed and putted a hand on her shoulder blade and another on her shoulder.

“You are so cute when you are like that!”, after she exclaimed, she plunged her tongue away into Crusch’s mouth. She tried to make her tongue deeper as she could manage. She investigated every inch of her hot cavernous mouth.

“Anastasia…you should have… clean all your hot fluids off me more…before enter your tongue into my cavernous mouth.”

“Oh that! Since you did not orgasm and squirting your nectars out when you were pleasuring me. ..so that why I’m punishing you. So, I decided to not to clean up the hot gooey and sticky fluids of mine on your body.”. Anastasia departed her tongue out of her partner as she explained.

“Aaaawwww…” Crusch was disappointed.

“If you want me to do that, I want to see you squirting. Then I will GIVE you what you WANT!”

“That’s so sweet…Anastasia.. Too bad,  I was holding my cumming…now my vaginal fluids got stuck and won’t come out!”

“I see…..I will help you release them out!”, Anastasia made Crusch sat up. She sat down on her lap and then nibbled Crusch’ right earlobe and closed her eyes. She pressed her heated body and breasts against hers. She stopping nibbled her earlobe and moved her head back away from face.

“Anastasia..your…breasts are so FREAKING FANTASIC!” Crusch screamed as she felt Anastasia was using her breasts to rub one of her breasts. Her right breast was touching the valley of her breasts. She was as delighted as she enjoyed the sensation of her breasts.

Anastasia grabbed hold of her own breasts and used them massaging Crusch’s right breast. Crusch let out a happy sigh as Anastasia desisted fondling own her breasts and playing with her tits. Anastasia was tweaking and pinching her nipples as she purred in enjoyment. She began to kiss and lick the underside of her left breast, circling outside of her areole and making sure not to touch the harden nipple. She was twisting her right nipple.

Crusch yelped as she half-moaning and half-panting. She lifted her head upward and looked at the ceiling of the house with heart-eyes,  gave out a long and loud scream.….”AAAAHHHHHH!”. Her body was swaying as Anastasia immediately sucked her hard nipple like a baby and wanted to drink her breasts’ milk. She was very excited.

Thearesia was naked as she watched the two lesbian fuckers were making out each other. She took off her own clothes.  A small amount of puddle was on seen on the sofa.  The swordswoman must have gotten turned on so badly so she orgasm. The Sapphic show between Crusch and Anastasia was so hot….it made her self-fingering herself with one hand and masturbating her own crotch with another.

Anastasia was coaxing the green-haired beauty to release out her unreleased juices that stuck inside her entrance. She needed to go harder on her and her tongue went up and down on her neck. She increased the pacing and went rougher more. This was making Crusch more arousal than before and moaning in great delight. She wrapped her legs around Anastasia’s waist. Anastasia was using the anterior surface of her knee to rub and stroke Crusch’s groin several times in circle. Crusch moved a free hand of hers all the way through from her spinal column, back, loin and to the between of Anastasia’s butt. She gripped her buttocks and squeezed them as hard as she could manage.

This action of Crusch somehow made Anastasia quivered and lost her concentration on teasing her slender neck. Anastasia was annoyed without being considered and made a hazy movement by assaulting Crusch’s mouth and exchanging saliva with her. Her hot tongue was tangoing and wrestling with her tongue rough and making exotic sounds.

Crusch’s hot juices were finally released and a couple wave of her nectars gushed out. Crusch felt more comfortable now after she held her cumming for so long. Anastasia departed and grabbed Crusch’s cheeks and gave her a dirty look. Crusch’s petite face was so pretty and made the purple-haired girl smirked and ran a tongue of the bridge of her nose to her forehead.

Crusch pushed Anastasia off her and pinned her onto the ground immediately. She gripped the front of her elbow and another on her forearm to life her right arm up, so she could see her armpit. She used her left arms’ back of the elbow to massaging her armpit by swirling. She pressed her flesh harder using her back of her elbow.

“Oh…my…your massaging on my armpit feels so good.” Anastasia smiled and fondled a breast of her own.

“Anastasia…your arm look so smooth….let’s me taste it.” Crusch stopped massaging the armpit gripped Anastasia’s wrist and puckered her lip in order to kiss her palm. She kissed, nibbled and sucked her forearm and soon took of her whole hand into her mouth. She wanted Anastasia’s whole hand to go inside her mouth. She made her hand going in and out of her mouth. Anastasia felt her partner’s saliva on her hand. Crusch moved her body up and down…her groin was rubbing against Anastasia’s right outer thigh. She was making Anastasia getting more excited breaths.

Anastasia wanted to life her upper body back up, but Crusch prevented her from doing it by put a free hand of her on her abdomen to hold her back down. Her thumb was rubbing her belly button. She won’t let her escape from her teasing. She took Anastasia’s hand out of her mouth and made a U-shaped with her tongue to investigate the small gaps of her fingers. Her tongue went all the way to her knuckles of the back of her hand. Her pussy was leaking in juices and squirted a bit of the fluids on her outer thigh.

Anastasia yelped and moaned as she felt the sensations of Crusch’s hot fluids and wet groin on her right outer thigh. She closed her eyes and covered her own mouth with a hand so she could not make any more noises. Crusch’s hand on Anastasia’s abdomen immediately moved up to her head and slapped her hand away. She spread her palm out and pinned down her left hand down with a strong force to stop her hand from moving.

Crusch did not want Anastasia to hold back her moans. She wanted her moan and moan…because in that way she could get more kindled than before. She was making Anastasia’s lust to increase by ten folds.

“Crusch…..AH…..AH….AH! It feels so good. You have improved so much on your lovemaking skills….

Soon, the two women stopped making love and twisted their heads to see the horny Thearesia who was sitting on the sofa.

“Oh my dear…the swordswoman has gotten so wet so badly.”, Crusch grinned as she sat up after a few minutes break. She faced her upper body toward Thearesia; who was a meter away. Her breasts just jiggled… and smirked when she looked back at Anastasia…”So, let’s make Thearesia to have a threesome with us….shall we?”

“I agreed, let’s make her join us!” Anastasia nodded her head in agreement.

“THEARESIA!”

Thearesia looked up right at the two women from the sofa ;who were standing up. Crusch was pointing an index finger at her. Anastasia was crossing her arms.

“We still have more lesbian sex positions and lessons that we did not teach you yet!!”, Crusch brought her head closer to Thearesia’s head and whispered to her ear “Have a threesome with us! “

“……ER………right now?” Thearesia was surprised….”..but I’m a newbie at sex..”

“Don’t’ worry…You will get to be good at it if have sex with us.” Anastasia replied with a devilish expression.

~ **Meanwhile back with Ram and Rem** ~

“Oh, Ram…my dear Onee-chan.” Rem chanted as she patted her belly and walked up to her older sister Ram. She rubbed her belly gently “I did a tribadism with Lady Emilia…my dear offspring is developing inside me. I having Emilia’s baby.”

“WHAT….!? Embryo shouldn’t be developed so soon until four weeks have passed.” Ram was so shocked at she heard what her little sister was saying.

“Ram, have you forgot about it. Since we are Oni…the embryo and fetus of ours can develop much faster than human.”

“Er….? Nobody ever told me anything like that!” Ram exclaimed…and used her new magic spell to see through Rem’s belly to confirm was it true that embryo was being formed and developed.

 Ram gasped and saw the embryo that was inside Rem was really being developed. It was so TRUE!

 ………….

**To be continued**

 

 


End file.
